The Betrayal
by SyKoLiFe
Summary: Summary: Annabeth was found cheating on Percy but still wants to be friends with him. Percy leaves but not without telling Annabeth to not search for him but to wait and only search for him when he is truly needed. Maybe Percabeth in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Betrayal

Summary: Annabeth was found cheating on Percy but still wants to be friends with him. Percy leaves but not without telling Annabeth to not search for him but to wait and only search for him when he is truly needed. Maybe Percabeth in later chapters. First Fanfic no flames please. :D

Chapter 1:

Percy POV:

I was nervous. No, I was beyond nervous. I was a downright wreck. The ring I had just bought weighed heavily in my pocket. I should backtrack. My name is Percy Jackson and I was just about to propose to my girlfriend of 5 years, Annabeth Chase. I was just walking down the valley that I had called home for the past few years since graduating from Goode (A/n Sorry, I'm Australian, not sure how the American education system works.) and had moved here permanently. Whilst walking to the Athena cabin where I was sure that Annabeth was working on a blueprint for some building or Olympus even though the rest of the Athena campers were at archery practice.

As I was walking down, I heard faint giggling. Strange thing was, I recognized that giggling. I continued heading towards my destination until I reached the cabin, realizing along the way that the noise came from inside the building. Heart pumping, I opened the door. To find Annabeth's brother Malcolm making out with some Aphrodite girl.

I quickly left, closing the door behind me.

"Well, that was weird…" I said out loud.

I then see the image that would break my heart.

A/N:

Short, I know but I need to know your opinions should I continue this? I've had this on my computer for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annabeth POV:

Well, here I was, chilling by the beach with Mark, a son of Apollo. Mark had helped me from time to time with my relationship problems(not sex. I'm still a virgin.) I know, I know, don't I already have Percy Jackson as a boyfriend? Well that's the thing. Something in our relationship has changed. I don't know what… something just didn't seem right.

I leaned in and kissed Mark. That's when I heard a gasp. I ignored it and straddled Mark. Then I heard a pinging sound right by my side. I broke the kiss and looked at an object that had just landed in the sand. It was a ring, an engagement ring to be precise. That's when I looked up into the extremely livid face of Percy Jackson.

I looked back down at the ring and saw the trident and owl design engraved into the band along with the words AC & PJ forever. I put two and two together and realized that he was just about to propose to me. I looked back down at Mark who I was still straddling.

Percy POV:

I saw her glance back down to who she was straddling and saw a small flicker of doubt of guilt cross her face. I started walking towards them.

"Percy, It's not what it looks like…" she tried to explain.

"Do you have any idea how many times that line has been used before? You should know the answer considering that you're a daughter of Athena and all." I passed them and walked all the way down to the water's edge, concentrating, I then walked out onto the water and turned around to face the couple.

"In a way, I'm kind of relieved that I'd caught you before I decided to marry you then I wouldn't have to marry you. Slut." I'd muttered that last part under my breath but apparently her new boyfriend had heard me.

"Don't you call-,"

"Or What?" I snarled. I saw him visibly pale and decided to leave them. I quickly dropped beneath the surface of the water and propelled myself out deeper into the ocean. That was when I finally broke down.

Crying, I slowly floated down to the sea floor and settled there and let loose with a heart wrenching scream.

Annabeth POV:

As soon as Percy dropped beneath the waves, the water visibly darkened and the waves grew and crashed on the shore. I just stared at the water then looked back down to the ring that was still in my hands. I quickly put it on and marveled at the way the light played off of it. I looked back out to the ocean and saw that the waves had calmed a little bit.

A/N:

Tried to keep the characters in character but don't I succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not sure I got the Gods IC in this chapter.**

Chapter 3:

Percy POV:

When I woke up, I was in a brightly lit room… the word room didn't quite cover it… much too different from the watery environment that I had fallen asleep in.

I looked around and saw the 14 gods peering down at me. In the past five years, Hades and Hestia had officially become part of the Olympians again.

"The gift still stands Perseus. The ultimate gift of immortality." Boomed Zeus from his platinum throne.

"Why would you offer it to me again?" I asked back.

"We have voted and have decided to save you."

"From what?"

Hades answered this, "From the River Styx. That which has grounded you to the mortal world is fading and thus, so are you."

The mention of Annabeth's betrayal bought on a new wave of anguish and despair. Maybe becoming a god will help with this pain and suffering.

I lifted my head and met the gaze of every god around the room. Most faces were neutral with the exception of Aphrodite, who was smiling at me although tears were glistening in her eyes, Athena, who had an almost sorry look on her face, and Poseidon who looked worriedly at me.

"I accept." My voice rang confidently throughout the throne room despite my turbulent emotions.

I instantly fainted.

I woke up to my room in the Poseidon cabin. A note was stuck to the door. I guessed it was from Athena.

_Dear Percy Jackson God of Tides, Heroes and Swordsmanship,_

_We have decided to not reveal your status as a god yet; therefore, the transformation is not yet complete. You may find that you still bleed the red blood of the mortals. You will have all the physical advantages of the gods as well as our ability to teleport. As soon as you reveal your status, the transformation will be complete, don't worry, you won't faint again._

_I apologize for my daughter's actions and the pain she has caused you, however, I have spoken to the fates and they showed me the lifelines of both you and Annabeth. As shown, they will entwine together again in the future._

_Yours truly, Athena._

_PS, you may add your cabin at any location later._

I read the note again in disbelief. "_They will entwine together again in the future._" After she betrays me, we still get together in the end? Stupid fates. Why are they so interested in me?

I shook these thoughts from my head and headed outside. I came across Rachel and just as I was about to greet her, she swayed on the spot and green mist started pouring from her mouth.

_The tidal god shall leave  
>From past memories he will flee<br>memories wiped  
>The transformation completed,<br>He will disappear for the centuries to come._

As she fell, I caught her and lay her down in the grass. I straightened. I knew what had to be done in order to escape this misery for the next century or so.

**A/N: iamasuper hero posted several different questions to e answered. Do you want me to post answers in the next chapter or answer in the story? post answers in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Poll time. Should Annabeth become a goddess or should she join the huntresses? Vote on my profile.

Chapter 4:

Annabeth POV: (elsewhere at same time)

I continued to marvel at the ring on my finger with Mark sitting beside me at Thalia's pine tree. It was just too mesmerizing, the way it sparkled differently when light hit it at different angles. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and pulled my hand away. Mark looked down on the ring and frowned.

"Isn't that the engagement ring Jackson gave you? Why do you still have it?"

"I don't know. I just feel as though it's important."

Unsatisfied, he growled and swiftly pulled the ring off my finger, turned around and ran down the hill towards camp.

"Hey!" I got up and ran after him.

"No way are you keeping this while you're with me!" Mark shouted over his shoulder before flinging the ring as far as he could.

My mouth fell open. I walked past Mark staring in the direction the ring disappeared. Mark then tried to take my hand. Furiously, I turned around and slapped him.

His reaction wasn't what I expected. He punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor winded. He just turned around and walked away.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Percy POV:

I first decided to place my cabin. I started walking down to the lake's edge when something pinged right beside me. I looked down to find the ring I gave her right beside me. A wave of pain rolled through me as I saw it. I bent to pick it up and as I made contact with it, a picture of Mark throwing it blinked into my head. I pocketed it and decided to return it to Annabeth after tinkering around with it.

I continued my walk towards the lake. Once there, I looked around and found the perfect position to place my cabin. I closed my eyes and envisioned it to be similar to the beach cabin at Montauk but a bit bigger and a small wooden dock leading out into the water. Simple living. When I opened my eyes again, the cabin had already been built and stood there on the edge of the lake.

I frowned at this sight. Normally I would've had to submit the blueprints to Annabeth, or Athena if I didn't raise suspicion. I immediately shrugged and dismissed the problem. Entering, the cabin, I sat down on one of the bunks and planned through what must be done before I disappeared.

_**S**_Y_K__O _ (The Next Day)

Annabeth POV:

The day after Mark hit me, I walked out of the Athena cabin to see the very person standing right outside the door. I immediately tried to close the door but he shot his foot out and just stopped the door closing in his face.

"Annabeth wait, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it's just that after seeing you with that ring, I was afraid that I'd lose you Please, I'm so sorry that I punched you." He quickly stated.

"Of course, I understand." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

What I didn't notice was the way his voice was nearly devoid of emotions and the lecherous smile on his face after I forgave him, If I had noticed it then, he may not have been killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Thalia POV:

The hunters were camping for the night. We were on our way back to camp and had stopped for the night. I was walking toward Artemis's tent.

"You called for me mistress?" I asked when I had entered.

"Yes, I am required to attend a meeting and your presence is required" she stated.

"Do you know why or what this is about?"

"No, but I do believe that it has something to do with the new god." I frowned at this.

"New god? I haven't been informed of the matter."

"Don't worry you'll find out who it is when we get there. Now come." She placed her hand on my shoulder and flashed us to the throne room of Olympus. After sitting down in a smaller chair at the foot of Artemis' throne, I looked around the room and noticed an occupied fifteenth throne that depicted waves, swords and heroes such as Hercules and Achilles.

Sitting upon the throne was a hooded man that was of human size instead of the 10-15 feet tall gods around him.

When every god was there, all mutterings stopped and everyone turned to the new god and Zeus spoke up.

"Well Perseus, why have you called us here? And why have you requested the attendance of my daughter?" Perseus? He couldn't mean Percy could he?

Sure enough, as the god lowered his hood, I saw the familiar sea green eyes. However, they seemed darker, different from the sparkle that was normally in his eyes.

"As I'm sure you've heard from Apollo, the oracle has spoken a new prophecy. For your benefit Thalia, it goes like this:

_The tidal god shall leave  
>From past memories he will flee<br>memories wiped  
>The transformation complete,<br>He will disappear for the centuries to come._

Most of its meaning is clear."

Athena spoke up, "'Tidal god' should refer to you Perseus and 'transformation complete' should refer to when you declare to the other campers that you are a god."

"Yes, however, the third line is why I have called the council today. 'Memories wiped' does not have too many meanings and I'm sure what this entails. I must wipe all memories of me from the campers, this is why I have requested you here today Thalia. You will be the only non-godly person to remember me. Chiron will also be allowed to remember me and I will speak to him at a later date."

Now it was Hestia's turn to speak up. "Must this happen? Do you really have to disappear for the next few centuries and leave barely a handful of beings remembering who you are?"

"There is no other way of processing the prophecy. I am also fairly reluctant to do this as well." Poseidon said. "However, this is the will of the fates and must be obeyed."

"Artemis, when will your hunters arrive at camp?" Percy inquired.

"they should be there by tomorrow night."

"Then I shall complete my transformations and wipe all the memories by the next day."

"Council dismissed." Boomed Zeus.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

"Milady, may I stay behind and talk to Percy? I will make my own way to camp with him."

"Fine. You and Perseus have a lot of catching-up to do. Just try and avoid the topic of Annabeth. I will see you at camp tomorrow."

"Milady." I turned around as she flashed away. I then jogged to where I saw Percy disappear to. I saw him further ahead. I yelled for him to stop but he kept walking.

Growling, I shot a lightning bolt at him and watched as it struck him. I then ran over to him and looked down at him, and smirked. "Looks like I can still kick your butt even after you've become a god." He just got up and stared at me.

"I can tell you're curious. Shoot." He said simply.

"Okay first, why did you become a god?" I asked.

"Me and Annabeth broke up and the River Styx was killing me and since getting back together is out of the question, I was offered godhood to stay alive." He replied simply.

"uh huh… second question. Why can't you get back together?" more curious than anything. This was Percy and Annabeth we were talking about, they were practically joined at the hip.

"Exactly, _were_ joined at the hip. In fact check her left hand after I've wiped her memories and check it for writing. You'll also see what she did to separate us at camp." I saw pain and anger quickly flash across his eyes before quickly disappearing and his expression returned to neutrality.

"So she cheated on you." I guessed

He rolled his eyes "Obviously" he replied condescendingly.

At this I shot another lightning bolt at him. This time he dodged and ran ahead. "C'mon," he yelled over his shoulder, "We've got to get back to camp and I can't flash there or they'll notice."

Cursing at this, I ran after him. Looking back on the conversation, I realized that he had read my thoughts and quickly punched him.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers, thank you for liking this story and sticking with it. If you want another interesting story to read, read iamasuperhero's story The Celestial Noble: The Eluding Prelude. It's a very good story and already has 300+ reviews for ten chapters. Read it.**

Chapter 6:

Percy POV: (Morning after Hunters get to camp):

Today was the day where I announce my new status as a god and wipe all their memories by tomorrow. The conch had just sounded for breakfast and I was making my way to the mess hall. I sat down at the Poseidon table and looked around. Nearly all the tables were full. I waited for another five minutes and looked around again. Only Annabeth and Mark were missing from their respective tables. Sighing with frustration and quickly clicked my fingers. They appeared in their seats and had a plate of food in front of them looking as though they were always there and weren't making out in some isolated corner.

I quickly stood up.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV:

I was dazed. The last thing I remembered was leaning against my cabin making out with Mark and the next second I'm sitting in my seat with a plate of food in front of me. There was also a straight line from when I'd usually use my knife to scrape offerings into the fire. I glanced at Mark and saw a similarly dazed look on his face as well. A plate of food was also in front of him as well but without any visible markings of having made an offering.

I looked back down at my plate and was about to cut a piece of bacon when a continuous banging started from the Poseidon's table. I looked up and there stood Percy, continuously banging the table and waiting for silence. When it finally settled. He spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make." He paused for a few seconds as though settling his nerves. "I have been made into the god of tides, swordsmanship and heroes." He said calmly. This was then confirmed by a godly flash and a rumbling boom of thunder. Suddenly He looked older, almost as though he had aged a couple of more years. His body also seemed more toned.

I froze feeling the familiar pain and nausea as I felt five years ago when the gods had first decided to offer him immortality. The same feeling I was sure he felt when he thought I was joining the hunters. "No." I whispered in shock. Just staring at him. I then proceeded to just sit there until the mess hall was nearly empty. Unfortunately for me, it was only Percy left. Fortunately, he was just about to leave. Once he left, I stood up and ran to my cabin where I erased all thoughts and continued drawing my blueprints.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Percy POV:

After Zeus' theatrics in pronouncing my transformation complete, feeling a sudden rush of energy through my veins and seeing Annabeth run off, I went to The Big House to explain my current situation to Chiron. Only to see Hermes already there and talking to him. Seeing me, he winked, whispered one more thing to Chiron and disappeared in a flash of light. Scowling, I walked up to Chiron. When I reached him, I said, "I'm assuming you heard about my situation from Hermes?"

He looked at me quizzically. "No. Why? Should I have?" I just looked at him curiously before giving him a quick rundown of my situation.

After my long speech, he paused for a second before asking, "And this problem with memories… Only the Olympians, Thalia and I will remember you?"

"Yes. Please try to keep a secret about who I am, they can't find out ahead of time. Take down any pictures of me interacting with any of the campers. Especially those with Annabeth. By all means, keep them if you want to, just don't let anyone else find out."

"You may count on me Perseus."

I gave him a weak smile. "You of all people should know to just call me Percy."

He chuckled and smiled back. I just glanced over and looked at the Athena cabin.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV:

I had managed to take my mind off Percy for three whole hours before I thought of him again. Why should I care whether or not he's become a god? It's not like I'm with him anymore. I was suddenly sitting in a grassy field and across from me was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. "Lady Aphrodite." I greeted.

She smiled back. "Hello Annabeth. You still love Percy don't you?"

"No." I deadpanned. Another smile lit her lips.

"I know you do. Its why you reacted so strongly to Percy's announcement. Now spill, this is the last time to talk to you before Percy's plan is set in motion." She said seriously.

I frowned at her. "What do you mean by 'before Percy's plan is set in motion'?"

Her nose twitched and she scowled as though she had let something slip before smiling again. "That's for you to find out in the next few centuries. However," at this she turned serious, "do you still love Perseus Jackson?"

I thought. I really thought and I realized. I actually did love my seaweed brain. But then why would I be with Mark?

Reading my expression, Aphrodite nodded. "In all relationships, there will always be a time where it seems different than when you first get together. This is my test to see whether you are suited to each other for life. You have broken this relationship with Percy. However, the fates dictate that you will get another chance in the future. Join Artemis when prompted. That's all I can tell you. Bye for now. Our next talk might not be so interesting." The scene dissolved around her and she disappeared with a final grin. Her voice in my head, "Keep this conversation to yourself. You still like Mark right?"

A tap on my shoulder sent a jolt though me and I quickly jumped off the chair and spun around only to look up into the sea green eyes I knew too well.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Percy POV:

Seeing her jump under my touch made me chuckle. Shaking my head I spoke up. "Hey Wisegirl, I see that I can still surprise you." She just stared at me.

"Percy…" she breathed. Then her eyes started to tear up.

"Hey, it's alright."

"Why did you become a god?"

That caught me off guard. "Umm… well it's a long story which I don't want to go into right now."

She bowed her head. "It's because of me isn't it? By leaving you as your anchor to the mortal world, the River Styx must have started consuming your soul right?"

I exhaled and smiled. "Sometimes I forget how smart you are Wisegirl. I'm gonna miss this bantering."

She looked up at me and smiled a small fragile smile and whispered, "Me too, seaweed brain, me too."

I perked up. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the ring and reached for Annabeth's left hand. "Something to remember me by." I smiled.

She looked down and stared at the ring before realizing that it was her engagement ring. "Percy, I can't, if Mark sees this he's gonna flip and I'm only gonna lose it again."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure he doesn't see it before tomorrow morning." Then I turned serious. "Keep this ring on you at all times. You'll need if you want to survive the next centuries." I tapped my nose, smirked at her and proceeded to exit the cabin. Looking around, I realized how late it had gotten and slowly made my way to Thalia's pine. Making sure to memorize every detail of Camp.

Finally reaching the top, I sat down facing the camp and raised my hands. Concentrating, I felt as though there was a small stream carrying everyone's memories to me and I diverted it to glass bottles I had set at my feet before I started. As soon as there were no more memories, I stood up, stretched, brushed the dirt off my pants and looked over Camp Half-Blood one last time before turning around and striding out of the protective barriers.

**A/N: Phew! Longest chapter yet. Please review and don't forget to check out the story mentioned above. You know you want to. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Annabeth POV:

Waking up the next morning was the worst mistake I'd ever made. I had a freaking huge headache. Judging from the groans and muttering, it seemed like everyone else had one as well. Stumbling into the bathroom, I tried to find some painkillers. There were none there. Cursing I started getting ready. Whilst brushing my teeth, I noticed a ring on my finger. I seemed special. Shrugging, I left it on my finger and stumbled out of my cabin just as the conch shell for breakfast sounded.

At the dining pavilion, almost everyone was either resting their head on their tables, clutching them or groaning. By almost everyone, I meant that Thalia, Chiron and Mr. D seemed to be perfectly fine. In fact Mr. D seemed to be gloating over the fact that everyone seemed to be in pain. Thalia was looking around shaking her head with a small smile as though she had expected this. Frowning at this I decided to talk to her later.

After breakfast, outside the dining pavilion, Thalia sauntered over instead of having me chase her down. With a bog grin, she said, "Hey Annie how's the headache?"

I scowled at her, "Don't call me Annie! Besides, how come you don't have one? The rest of the hunters seemed to."

"Wouldn't have a clue," she replied but her expression had changed, becoming a bit more guarded. She then glanced down at my hand and frowned, "Hey, what's that?" she asked motioning towards the ring.

"Wouldn't have a clue," I admitted, "Although… I don't know. It seems special. And I kind of feel safer when I have it on. Not sure why though."

Looking like she knew what she was doing, she lifted my hand, slipped off the ring and was looking on the inside of it. As soon as the ring left my finger I felt different, not anything special, just different.

Thalia seemed to find what she was looking for and her eyebrows shot up into her fringe. She then muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'Kelp Head' and 'dead giveaway'. Sighing, she gave it back. "You better make sure that you don't lose that ring. It's going to be important. Say, did you notice how the Poseidon table was empty today?"

"Well yeah, it's been empty for centuries. You should know this. You, Nico and Bianca are the only recent children of the Big Three," I frowned at her.

"Uh, yeah sure," she murmured before walking off.

Mark then came up to me and gave me a toothy grin before he kissed me on the cheek. "Hey babe, you will not believe what I just found. In fact, I'll show you it tonight. Meet me in front of my cabin yeah?"

Smiling through my headache, I agreed before kissing him goodbye and moving off to my first activity of the day.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Mark POV:

Excellent, I had Annabeth to myself for tonight time to put my plan in action. (Cue lecherous grin). I'd found this old cabin right by the canoe lake which seemed pretty isolated. When I'd first explored it, it didn't seem anything special, except for the feeling that somebody was watching me the entire time I'm was in there.

Doesn't matter. All that matters is that Annabeth trusts me and it will soon be time to put my plan into action.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Thalia POV:

That Kelp Head seriously did it. He actually managed to wipe everyone's memories of him, none too gently I might add seeing as everyone seemed to have a headache. And the ring. I can't believe it. Five years into their relationship and Kelp Head was going to propose to his Wise Girl, of course she then goes and ruins it.

Not only that, I could sense the power coming from the ring, almost as though the wearer could be the best swordsman, hero or even control the tides. It's obvious how much Percy cared for Annabeth to put so much of his power into protecting her.

These next two or three centuries are going to interesting.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV:

The headache seemed to go away as time went by. By lunch, everyone was talking again, although it was still quieter than normal. By dinner, everyone was happily chatting away.

Meanwhile, I was still contemplating how Thalia had managed to avoid the headache completely. Not just that, she seemed to know who caused it and what they did. It probably also has something to do with my ring, seeing at how interested she seemed by it.

Quickly taking off the ring again, I tried to find something special about it, looking at it; it had a small sea-green diamond that was the same shade as that of the sea. It also seemed to glow a bit. I soon found what I was looking for. On the inside of the band was an owl and trident design which probably represented Poseidon and Athena. But they were enemies, why would there be a ring to signify a union of that sort between them?

I then found words next to it 'AC & PJ'. AC, like my initials and the owl signifying Athena, maybe a child of Athena with AC as the initials. The problem with that is that I'm the only one with the initials of AC. That would mean that there was a demigod son of Poseidon with the initials PJ.

My head was about to explode. It was impossible, there have not and will not be any sons of Poseidon in this camp. So why was my heat aching?

Sighing, I got up from my table and left to go meet up with Mark outside the Apollo cabin.

"Hey babe," he smiled at me.

"Hey yourself" I grinned back, "So what's this 'amazing' place that no one's found at this long history of camp?"

"You'll have to see it to believe and you're not going to see the way there," he continued to grin as he held up a blindfold. I pouted as he tied it on but sighed in defeat after he secured it. We then set off at a brisk walk.

Finally after the blindfold came off, I looked around and frowned at him, "Mark, why did you need to blindfold me? We're at the canoe lake. And there's nothing special here, I could walk around it without with my eyes closed without falling in."

He frowned first, then shrugged and finally smiled, "That means that you didn't look around properly."

Still frowning, I turned around and again looked at the familiar sight before noticing a new pier and a cabin at the end of it. It was a beautiful addition and seemed like something straight out of a painting.

"Come on, let's go," Mark whispered in my ear as he took my hand and pulled me to the cabin.

Once inside the cabin, he left me alone to look around. I was so caught up in exploring the cabin; it had the same safe feeling as my ring, that I didn't even notice Mark locking the door behind me. All of a sudden, his arms wrapped around my waist and all but threw me onto the nearest bed. I was stunned, giving him enough time to crawl onto the bed on top of me and kissing me hungrily. I tried pushing him off and nearly succeeded until he grabbed both of my arms and pinned them above my head. He then started laughing.

"Finally, after five years I finally have the Annabeth Chase pinned. You're gonna enjoy this," he laughed before ripping my shirt of.

I did the only thing I could do, I screamed. "Don't bother, these walls are soundproof. I checked," his shirt had disappeared. I tried something else. I head-butted him. He growled and pulled his fist back to hit me. I squeezed by eyes closed as I waited for the pain to come. But it didn't, all I felt was an incredible rush.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself encased in a bubble of… water? I looked up and found that Mark had released my hands and scrambled away from the water, moving towards the door. As soon as he opened it, six or seven spears of water came and stabbed right through him making blood fly everywhere before picking him up and tossing him into the lake.

Of course I just sat there and stared even as the water in the lake took on a red tinge. I was thinking of course, I mean the only person with that sort of control of water would be a son of Poseidon or Poseidon himself, but why would any of them want to help me? I am the daughter of Athena, his worst enemy. Still contemplating this, I suddenly fell back onto the bed I was on and promptly fell asleep.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Percy POV:

I knew it. Of course Mark would only try to get with Annabeth so that he could get into her pants. I saw the whole thing through the water. But Annabeth, wow, after being almost raped, by someone, she'd even subconsciously want them dead. But this showed that the ring worked perfectly. It was meant to transfer some of my power into her and allow her to control water and become a better fighter. Thankfully I had thought to enchant it so that it returned to her if she ever lost or forgot it. With this, she should be safe for the next few centuries.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV:

I woke up, strangely, in the Athena cabin. With Malcolm looming over me and trying to shake me into waking up. Thinking what happened yesterday was just a dream; I sat up and looked around. Absolutely nobody else was there. I turned back to him. "Malcolm, what is it?"

"That's what we're hoping you could tell us. The water in the canoe lake's turned red."

So it wasn't a dream. Mark had tried to rape me. He was dead and water had protected me by killing him.

When we got to the lake, everyone was crowding around the shore and, true to his word; the water now had a reddish tint to it. Turning away, I sought out Thalia and pulled her away from the lake.

She was frowning when I finally stopped dragging her. "What happened that you had to drag me away from a curious phenomenon?"

"Thalia, you have to swear that you'll keep this secret from everyone else unless I say you can tell them. Swear on the Styx."

She groaned, "Fine, I Thalia Grace swear on the river Styx that I will keep Annabeth Chase's o so important secret until she commands me to be able to share it."

After the usual boom of thunder, I told her in as few words as possible about what happened last night. By the time I finished, her eyes were the size of saucers. I hadn't even asked her the question yet. "Thalia, can I please join the Hunt?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long. Wasn't sure how to put it in words and how to make it flow. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also, should I skip the next centuries? Poll on profile.  
><strong>


	8. OneShot 1

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in the last few of months. I've just been lazy with a small case of writer's block. I'm really sorry. Anyways, Merry Christmas (four months late), Happy New Year (late by a 3 months), and to those Aussies reading this, Happy Australia Day (also late by a 2 months). And again, I'm really sorry for not updating. Anyways, this is the first of four to five one-shots that I'll be doing before I continue with the main storyline (which probably isn't going to be very exciting, except for the remembering Percy bits and Percabeth).**

One-shot 1:

(50 years later)

Annabeth POV:

It has been fifty years since I joined the Hunt, fifty years since I was almost raped by Mark, fifty years since I had received my ring. And of course, I was no nearer to finding out its origins. Whenever I tried to think hard about it, I always got a splitting headache that was similar to the one I had first got along with everyone else at Camp Half-Blood all those years ago. Of course Artemis had allowed me to join considering I was still a virgin, even though that at the age of twenty-one, it made me the eldest person in the Hunt. I was surprised that I was let in though, considering I had an engagement ring that I could never lose, trust me, I've tried. Thalia even teases me about a fiancé sometimes.

Within the very first few minutes of joining, I could immediately tell that Lady Artemis was hiding something from me. Sometimes I would find her staring at either my ring or me in general. Once, I had even caught her talking to Aphrodite about me and one "Perseus".

Shaking my head, I focused again on the track in front of me just as Thalia pulled up next to me.

'Hey,' she greeted.

I grunted back my greeting, still half caught in my thoughts. Of course Thalia didn't like this answer so she sent a small jolt through me to make me focus on what she was about to say.

"We're going back to Camp Half-Blood soon, best sharpen your Capture the Flag skills. I hear that they've got stronger campers as well as some of the Golden Generation of campers."

These "Golden Generation" of campers were the strongest group of people that Camp has ever seen. These were the ones who were senior camp counselors and cabin leaders from back when I was still at camp. Every one of them were in the in-between state of a human and a god.

Most still lived out in the mortal world as camp only ever needed three or four of the ten golden gens. This included Thalia who represented Zeus and Artemis, Katie for Demeter, Clarisse for Ares, me for Athena, Will Solace for Apollo, Jake Mason for Hephaestus, Drew for Aphrodite, Travis and Connor Stoll for Hermes and Nico for Hades.

"Easy win. Gods it's good to finally be on the winning side again."

"Now ain't that true?" Thalia grinned back at me.

"Come on, while you were daydreaming about your fiancé, we've managed to travel pretty far, we're five minutes from camp."

I groaned again at her "fiancé" joke but picked up my pace, looking forward to the capture the flag game that would be held.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV: (Later at Camp Half Blood, Dining pavilion)

"Campers," Chiron boomed, "Tonight, we welcome back the huntresses of Artemis with the traditional capture the flag game. Tonight, the teams will be the entire golden generation including Thalia and Annabeth against eleven other huntresses."

I perked up at this announcement and as murmurs of protest ran through the crowd. Never in the history of camp has this ever happened. Nine campers and two huntresses for the camp team and eleven huntresses representing themselves. I think that this was his last resort to winning having being disappointed the last two hundred times it was a huntress vs. camper game. Everyone quieted down as Lady Artemis stood.

"My Huntresses may be better than your campers, but if it is against these eleven especially, don't you think it would be a little unfair, considering the skill and experience they have?" This caused more murmurs as she rarely called for unfairness, she shot Chiron a meaningful look and he seemed to understand the problem.

"My apologies, my lady, then shall we set the eleven against the rest of your huntresses, that would be eleven against-" he did a quick headcount, "fifteen of your huntresses?"

"That would be fine, thank you," Lady Artemis sat back down again. "I will be watching this game from the treetops. It should be interesting." I saw her glance outside and followed her gaze to a silhouetted figure that seemed to be waiting outside before disappearing when I looked directly at it.

"Everyone playing should know the rules, heroes, to the forest."

All those participating moved to the forest whilst the rest moved to the arena nearby to watch on screens that had been set up.

Both teams quickly moved to hide their flags as the game begun.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Artemis POV:

"Why are you here, Perseus?" He turned around to face me. Keeping perfectly balanced on the tree branch we were standing on, "You are meant to be in hiding, not here stalking her."

"I felt something. And I have, Australia's a wonderful country," He grinned at me.

I frowned at him, did he not trust me to look after Annabeth? I voiced my thoughts but he shook his head at the question.

"I trust you, it's just that there's something strange about to happen, I just don't know what and it's making me jumpy."

I sighed and looked down at the game in progress. Well she's not suspecting much, everyone's forgotten about the war and the prophecy so it should be fine. The monsters that we've come across have all been acting normally, so stop being so nervous and go back. I'm sure you have some sort of life you've built up in the last fifty years."

He took one long last look down at the game before turning and disappearing into thin air. I sighed and looked back down at the game where my huntresses were slowly but surely being pushed back.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Annabeth POV:

It felt weird helping the campers after so long , but soon it got to the point like I had never left. We all had our individual roles that we specialized in and, as usual, I was in charge of war strategies. Our team ran like clockwork. So far we were on the offence. Five of us had managed to get their flag and were trying to push through to the creek. Arrow after arrow whizzed past my head, trying to make me lose my grip on the flag several hunters were also in front of us, using their hunting knives to fight back.

The closer we got to the creek, however, the harder it was to fight off the huntresses. Soon we were at a standstill three or four meters from the creek. That was when I heard a whistling sound. Quickly turning around, I managed to react fast enough to knock the arrow aimed at me out of the air with the wooden pole of the flag. There was a rustling in the bushes in front of me before 2 huntresses burst out, knives at the ready, lunging for me. Surprising them both, I swiftly brought the pole around and batted one upside of the head and knocked her out. Bringing it around again, I swept it at the other's feet but she just managed to jump over it, continuing the spinning motion, I brought the other side of the pole and slashed it across her midsection while she was in mid-air, knocking her into the ground and winding her.

I turned around again to still find the battle at a standstill. It would have been nice if we had a son of Poseidon with us to use the creek as a weapon. At this thought , a drop of greyish water right in front of my eyes and landed on my ring which took on a holy glow.

Feeling that incredible rush I had felt _that_ night, the water in the creek rushed back before rising up, almost as if it was standing, and reached forward for the huntresses, picking them up and depositing them on the other side. Taking advantage of this, I quickly ran through and landed on the other bank, winning us the game. I looked up, trying to find the source of that water and managed to see a glimpse of the same silhouette I had seen at dinner, this time I saw it's eyes. Those sea green eyes that seemed so familiar and yet so foreign. A small flash went through my brain of me fighting with him, I had looked twelve then. This was then immediately followed by a headache.

The first thing to bring me back to the world was the cheering. Campers had started streaming through the trees coming to congratulate us on the first victory that camp had had since forever. Shaking my head, I noticed Thalia next to me, head also tilted up, a slightly shocked expression as well as recognition on her face. I nudged her, "Thalia, you saw it right, those green eyes, you know who it is. Tell me, I need to know!"

She just shook her head, muttering under her breath, I didn't manage to catch anything this time though. All of a sudden, she looked up, "Don't worry, it's not something you need to worry about. I thought I just saw Artemis flash by." At that, she got up and walked away, shouting over her shoulder for me to come join in the victory celebrations. Sighing, I had no choice but to follow, twisting the ring on my finger that still seemed to glow a bit.

_**S**_Y_K__O_

Artemis POV: (Throne Room Olympus)

I was mulling over my thoughts as I flashed into my chair. Thinking about Perseus's appearance and his last glance downward. It was strange, once he started looking, the creek started working for the campers, he must have either interfered or helped Annabeth use her ring to. It was dangerous business, she could have noticed him there.

"Artemis, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes father, I would like to report the training exercise a success, they're moving like a well-oiled machine again, much like they did in the war."

"Good, we'll continue this periodically, for now we can't do anything but watch and hope that nothing happens."

"Also father," I spoke again, "I saw Perseus at the game." A round of murmurs went through the Olympians.

Poseidon spoke, "Do you know what he was doing there and if he mentioned where he has been past few years?"

"He mentioned that he was living in Australia at the moment. As for what he was doing there, I'm not too sure."

Athena chose this chance to speak up, "Could I perhaps see a recording of the game?"

A TV showed up and played footage of the game from several different angles. It soon finished.

"Hmm, yes. He must have been there to show Annabeth the power of her ring. See where he looks down?" the video played that bit again, "Right at that moment, my daughter's ring starts to shine and then the wave happens. He must be teaching her how to control it."

Apollo then spoke up. "I've just seen something you might not like, it's him."

Silence went through the crowd before Aphrodite spoke up "What about him, wasn't he killed?"

"It seems not to be so. He must have healed himself using his abilities. Our enemies seemed to have made him immortal as well. He looking for them as we speak."

A stunned silence went through the crowd once more. Zeus finally stood up and spoke, "Not a single peep of this matter must leave the room. It must be kept from everyone, even Chiron and Thalia. Council dismissed." There were grumbles of protest but one by one, everyone left except for my father and I, "My daughter," he said, "You must remain vigilante and make sure that not a single whisper of the name Perseus reaches the daughter of Athena."

"Yes father." And with that, he left, leaving me to return to Camp Half-Blood and the defeat of my Huntresses.

**So how did I do for the fight scene? If it's good, I'll do more, if it isn't I'll try to cut it down to a bare minimum. Leave what you think in a review, just click the blue button below. ^^**


	9. Author's Note

Hi SyKoLiFe here,

Sorry to get your hopes up but I've entered a fairly turbulent time in school. Everything's starting to lead up to the final series of tests that determines which university I go to. So from here on out chapter updates are gonna take even longer at least until November-December next year...

I'll try to write and update as much as I can but I can't promise anything. I'm also a bit lazy and I procrastinate a lot so I don't have a lot of time for everything.

Sorry again for not updating,

SyKoLiFe


End file.
